


My old man.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Kayleigh suspects John of hiding something, he is but not what she thinks.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	My old man.

**Author's Note:**

> A jealous Kayleigh, sets out to find out who John is seeing behind her back, to say she's surprised would be an understatement.

She hammered on the window, but he didn't hear her, she picked up her bag and ran to the front of the bus. Alighting at the next stop, she trotted back, just in time to see the Fiat pull away, the large bunch of flowers decorating the parcel shelf.

She phoned him, and was surprised to feel her bag vibrate, of course today of all days, she had his phone, him having left it at hers, again.

" Never mind " she said to herself, " My flowers looked lovely "

" John picked her up on Thursday morning as usual.

" Do anything interesting after I finished, John ?"

Kayleigh grinned.

" Nope, quiet afternoon, caught up with some paperwork, how about you ?"

" No, went into town, got some new clothes for your cousin's wedding "

" I bet you look stunning "

" Thanks "

" You're welcome babe, but I mean it you know ? " John kissed her hand and smiled at her.

" So it was quiet at work then ? "

" Aye babe, went for lunch, did some reports and then home time"

" Oh right "

Kayleigh started to wonder what was going on .

Why was John making her wait ?.

She never did receive her flowers.

Kayleigh wanted wholeheartedly to believe John wasn't two timing her, she loved him and he said he loved her, she wanted to believe,,, but she had been disappointed by men too often.

" So he has a two hour lunch every Wednesday?"

" Aye, I thought you knew that ?" Elsie remarked.

" I finish early on Wednesday's, I'm away before half twelve usually "

" He used to have an extended break on a Tuesday didn't he ?" Donna enquired.

" Aye, but that's when Kayleigh worked half day Tuesday "

" So let me get this right, when I worked half day Tuesday, John took a long lunch after I'd finished, and now he takes a long lunch on Wednesday, when I finish ?"

" Looks like it babe " Donna chuckled.

" Maybe he's having a bit of afternoon delight somewhere " 

" He wouldn't do that Donna, he knows better, isn't that right Kayleigh love ?"

" John's not like that Donna, not at all " Kayleigh leapt to John's defence, but inside she wasn't quite so sure.

Kayleigh decided she was going to tackle this on her own, if she told Mandy, the younger sibling would go in all guns blazing, that was her style, no Kayleigh was on her own on this one, and even if she did find out he was playing away, she'd keep that to herself, she had had enough of Mandy's told you so's, she'd simply say things had run their course, and that her and John had called it a day. She felt a little guilty of even suspecting him, but she could live with that. One thing though, she had to make sure. She took her car to work the following Wednesday.

She waited across the street, and sure enough just after one he drove in, bought flowers and drove off soon after, Kayleigh crossed over and entered the mini market.

" Hello dear can I help you ?"

" No it's okay, I was just looking at your selection of flowers, you've a lovely display "

" Thank you, I used to be a florist, so I liked a nice variety "

" My manager buys his flowers here every Wednesday, he recommended you , in fact I think he was here just before me " Kayleigh smiled.

" Jonny ?"

" Pardon ?"

" Jonny, the superstore manager, drives a red Fiat ?"

" That's the very fellow, although we call him John"

Kayleigh walked towards the counter.

" It's Johnathan really, but he thinks that's too posh " Kayleigh chuckled.

" Nice big lad, nicely spoken too "

" Yes he is "

" Are you friends then?"

" Sort of, yes, you know what it's like, the old staff manager dynamic thingy"

" I do indeed love, I do indeed "

" Does John buy the same flowers all the time then ?" Kayleigh asked, exercising her best promotion rep. smile.

" No love, it depends on which of his ladies they're for, each have their own preferences apparently "

" Ladies ?"

" Aye, he gets them for a different one every week, depending on the circumstances "

" How many are we talking about ?" A shocked Kayleigh asked.

" I dunno love, half a dozen or so, maybe more maybe less, not my place to pry love"

Kayleigh stared at the older woman too shocked to speak.

" Are you okay love, you look like you've seen a ghost "

" Eh ?, no I'm fine I just remembered something, sorry I must go " She fled as quick as she could.

Kayleigh didn't quite make it to her car before the tears started. She cried for a while, the betrayal didn't hurt as much as the fact that it was John who had betrayed her, she loved him like she had never loved any man before, and she had been sure he loved her, no, she was sure he did. 

She hadn't been here for months, but what was it they said about the bond between a mother and daughter. 

" Kayleigh love, nice to see you, come in darling "

Brenda felt her oldest daughter, sob as she cried gently on her shoulder, holding her tight.

" You come away inside love, and whatever the matter is, me and you will fix it "

Kayleigh lay on the couch, knees to her chest, her head in her mother's lap, she dabbed at her eyes, as Brenda digested what she had been told.

" I don't think he's having it away love, not your John "

" He's a man isn't he ?

" Don't be so cynical Kayleigh, I don't believe for a minute that John's two timing you…."

" A lot more than two ……"

" Stop interrupting please "

" Sorry"

" Me, your dad, Kieron, and Mandy and Steve, all think he's nice, he's funny, genuine and loving, he plainly loves you, we can't all be wrong love "

" She said Ladies mum, plain as day."

" His mum or gran perhaps?"

" Why not buy them at ours ?"

" Because yours are shit "

" Okay I'll give you that "

" Have you asked them ?"

" Oh, I never thought of that, hey Joan, hope you don't mind me asking, but does John buy you flowers of a Wednesday, or is he too busy shagging ?"

Brenda slapped Kayleigh on the behind.

" Ow"

" Don't be flippant "

" Well I can't ask can I, and I definitely can't ask John ?"

" Why not ?"

" Because if he isn't and I accuse him, he'll go ape shit, and more than likely dump me for not trusting him "

" And if by chance he was ?"

" He'd go ape shit, and deny it, then dump me, either way I'd probably never know for sure "

" Or you could follow him next week ?"

" He knows my car "

" He doesn't know mine.."

Kayleigh sat up and faced her mother, a knowing smile spread across her face.

" That's devious mum "

" So , yes then ?"

" Very yes ".

" So,....how you going to avoid, you know what for the week ?"

" Lady time "

" Lady time, yes, that'll work "

The Mini was parked up, Brenda was wearing a floppy hat, Kayleigh was wearing a Man City beanie, and a pair of huge sunglasses, she had slunk down into the passenger seat.

" Not exactly the hight of fashion love " Brenda joked.

" When you're not dressed like that telly detective Vera, I'll listen to your fashion tips, but until then, zip it "

" Oh hark at her"

" Listen old Lady…., that's him mum, he's gone past, follow that car "

" Follow that car ?" Brenda grinned.

" Just drive mum "

Brenda pulled out and headed in pursuit, not at high speed granted, but in pursuit nonetheless.

Eventually John headed down a leafy suburban street.

" Nice round here love, these look costly these houses"

" Oh good at least he's not shagging scruffs"

" Will you stop it, he's done nowt wrong yet "

" Then why is he here then eh ?"

" We'll find out soon enough "

" Not sure I want to know now mum, turn around "

" Sod off, I've come this far, hey won't he notice us ?"

" No, his rear screen wash is buggered, he keeps meaning to fix it , but doesn't, and he tilts his mirrors away, so the car lights behind don't get in his eyes "

" Really ?" Brenda glanced at Kayleigh.

" Yup " 

" Okay, he's slowing down, oh bugger " Brenda almost collided with John but didn't, she did a quick u turn and followed him into a leafy back courtyard, she parked well away from the stairs, her and Kayleigh watched.

Presently a blonde in a blue tunic appeared, John handed her the flowers, she kissed him on the cheek and then took his arm, and they walked inside.

" Just head home mum " Brenda could see Kayleigh was fighting her tears.

" And so I bloody will, I've got a question or two for Johnathan effing Redmond "

" No please mum " Kayleigh grabbed at Brenda's arm.

" Wait here love, I'll not be long "

" Mum, do….." Brenda slammed the door before Kayleigh finished speaking.

The little redhead watched her similarly crowned, diminutive mother stride purposefully over the lawn, and run up the stairs, a door opened and Brenda disappeared inside. She was gone for only a few minutes when the door opened again, Kayleigh watched as her mother and the blue clad blonde walked back to the car, as they got closer, she saw her mother was smiling, and the blonde, who Kayleigh could now see was roughly her mothers age was animatedly explaining something, on seeing her Brenda indicated Kayleigh should join them, she did,minus the hat and glasses.

" Ah Kayleigh, nice to meet you , John has told us all about you, he's a very lucky man having a lovely girl like you in his life, and you're lucky to find someone so caring "

A bewildered Kayleigh looked at her mother, looking for some type of clarity .

All she got was Brenda's famous, I told you so look. 

" My name is Irene, I'm head carer here "

" Carer ? " Kayleigh was even more bewildered.

" It's a home Kayleigh "

" We prefer the term residential care facility, but home will do, " Irene continued.

" I don't get it "

" Your mum explained your, let's call them concerns will we ?"

" Yea okay " Kayleigh shrugged towards her mother.

" Come into the office love "

As Kayleigh headed off she looked towards Brenda. 

" On you go love, I'll wait in the car "

"Take a seat Kayleigh "

" So John's told you about me ?"

" He's told us all, all the staff, and all our residents, ever week he brings a bunch of flowers, and one of the old ladies here gets them, birthday, anniversary, eating unaided, any excuse really, they all get a turn of receiving them, it makes their week "

" Why ?"

" His gran was in here, she died about, oh it must be about ten years ago now, John visited every week, he got to know a lot of the old ones, he still visits and chats, and does his therapy " Irene smiled, she leant over and squeezed Kayleigh's hand.

" In fact, he's holding a therapy session now, come on " Irene took Kayleigh's hand, as she led her down a bright corridor, piano music became discernable. 

Irene held her finger to her lips, her and Kayleigh stood outside a large light auditorium, Irene looked through one glass panel beside the door, Kayleigh looked through another. John was sitting at the piano with his back to the door, he had obviously just finished cracking a joke as a ripple of laughter was just dying down.

" Right, come on who else has a request, yes Rita love ?"

" My old man please ?"

" Do you want the song or is that a proposal, you naughty little minx ?"

" Give over you daft ' apeth, I'm older than your gran "

" Many 's the fine tune played on an old fiddle love " John chuckled.

" Daft lad "

" Right, come on then you all know the song, so let's hear you, especially you Bert, I know you're a Londoner, right here we go, one,two,three

My old man said follow the van, and don't dilly dally on the way.

Off went the van with me all packed in it 

Come on I can't hear you.

And I walked behind with me old cock linnet"

Kayleigh turned and headed back down the corridor, Irene caught up with her, and handed her a tissue.

" Thank you, how long does he do that for ? "

" About an hour, he varies his act sometimes he does war stuff, Vera Lynn songs, Flanagan and Allan that sort of thing, sometimes it's George Formby or Max Bygraves, but they love it, and they love him for it "

" And it's every Wednesday?"

" Now yes, used to be Tuesday's but the Dementia specialist nurse had to change his day, so John comes in when he's here on Wednesday now "

" You called it therapy ?"

" First time he played, his gran was here, some of the residents who were normally quiet and withdrawn, started singing along, and remembered where they heard the song first, or who with. I told him that the next time he came, and he volunteered to keep coming, does an hour at Christmas too "

" He is a very special man "

" He certainly is, I suspect that his coming here is all that some of these poor buggers have to look forward to "

" He hasn't told anyone he does this, he….." , suddenly Kayleigh started crying again.

" Are you okay ?"

" To be honest I'm ashamed of myself, for what I thought of John, and was accusing him of "

" Mistakes happen love, if John was mine I'd be jealous too, but he need never know , I won't tell him you were here, and I'm sure you'd keep it to yourself "

" So he won't know I doubted him ?"

" He certainly won't get it from me "

" Thank you " Kayleigh hugged Irene, and headed back out to her mum's car.

" I hate to say it , but………"

" Yes mother, you were right " Kayleigh took and squeezed Brenda's hand," and I've never been so happy to say that in my entire life ".

The gentle cough caused John to look up from his laptop, Kayleigh was standing in the open doorway, hands behind her back, a huge grin on her face.

"Hello gorgeous, what can I do for you ?"

Kayleigh walked over and placed a beautifully wrapped gift box on John's desk .

" Not my birthday, not an anniversary, you've nowt to apologise for soooooo?"

" Its just because you're such a wonderful man, I want to show my appreciation, so go on open it "

John did so, his eyes lit up when he examined the contents.

" Like ?" Kayleigh asked expectantly. 

" Very much, why two tickets though, and a double room no less , can I take a guest ?"

" No you cannot, thank you very much Johnathan Redmond the second one is for me "

" You ?"

" Don't look so surprised."

" You hate Sci Fi "

" Hate is such a provocative word Johnathan "

" Can you turn that over John, I hate Sci Fi , or words to that effect "

" Alright Redmond, but at least we can spend the weekend together at the convention thingy "

" Aye, it'll be nice, the two of us away together"

" Even if it is a geek fest "

" I knew that was coming "

Kayleigh kissed him on the cheek.

" I best get back John, I don't want my manager to have to discipline me " she winked provocatively, and turned to walk out.

John started whistling a tune

" My old man. " Kayleigh said.

" What love ?"

" Nothing John, nothing "


End file.
